<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Our Fate Intertwined by Insolce_Winter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146429">Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Our Fate Intertwined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolce_Winter/pseuds/Insolce_Winter'>Insolce_Winter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Linking The Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aikatsu system, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Dimension Travel, Disappearance, F/M, Idols, Jealousy, Loneliness, Pre-Canon, Pre-Invasion, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Top Idol, Tragic Romance, XYZ Dimension, carding, duels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolce_Winter/pseuds/Insolce_Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prequel and the start of an adventure. How did Insolce's story start and how does she know Shun Kurosaki and Yuto? </p><p>Set in the XYZ Dimension's Heartland City, Crystal is a lost new student in the Diamond Branch. She meets the Spade and Clover Branch students and is painting memories with the group. But when the Fusion Dimension, getting ready to attack Heartland and with the Hellvants, planning to invade the Universal Kingdom back in her home dimension, she comes to learn why she landed at Heartland in the first place. She comes to learn that she must sacrifice people to save others.</p><p>This is a Shun Kurosaki x OC. I haven't seen any love towards the teal Xyzian and I decided to make an x OC story. This will be a side story to the main book. This is a book that will show Insolce as Crystal in the past as this concept will play a big role in the main story and in the XYZ arc in that story. That book will also be a Shun Kurosaki x OC. These updates might be every 4 days depending on how busy or tired I am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ruri &amp; Kurosaki Shun, Kurosaki Ruri &amp; Kurosaki Shun &amp; Yuto, Kurosaki Shun &amp; Tenjou Kaito, Kurosaki Shun/Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Shun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Linking The Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey. This is a Shun Kurosaki x OC prequel book. This book will have storylines connected to a future Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V book that will contain the same characters. These will be canon to the book that I will write soon and hopefully, I can try to make this as close to the canon storyline as not much information is told about the XYZ dimension before the war. This book will not have duels on them or if they do, they might have time skips on them unless I can find someone who can help me write duels or I learn how to properly write them. I wrote this because I hardly find any books with x reader or x oc on Shun Kurosaki. For those who watch the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V or Zexal, these are the name changes:</p>
<p>Shun Kurosaki- Shay Obsidian</p>
<p>Ruri Kurosaki- Lulu Obsidian</p>
<p>Sayaka Sasayama- Saya Sasayama</p>
<p>Allen Kozuki</p>
<p>Kaito Tenjo- Kite Tenjo</p>
<p>Ryoga Kamishiro- Reginald Kastle</p>
<p>Rio Kamishiro- Rio Kastle</p>
<p>Those are but a few names that were translated from Sub to Dub.</p>
<p>The only new character:</p>
<p>Crystal Melody</p>
<p>Many new characters will pop up later in the series and I will make a new list of characters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heartland Duel School: A New Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We start with our main protagonist of this story, Crystal Melody and the XYZ squad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A few years ago</p><p>A platinum blue-haired girl was walking in Heartland in the early morning. The sun was barely coming out and the cold temperature allowed for little puffs of air to be seen as she walked by.</p><p>She wore a white dress with a scalloped collar with a black ribbon tied around, accented with white lines and a single star. The skirt having black pleats and ruffled petticoat, and on the hem are stripes of crimson and white. A crimson vest lined in black, along with the jacket, was being held together by two buttoned chains. This piece's lapel is blue, and worn over the entire outfit is a jacket that is longer in the back with a ruffled cape-like skirt so far down. On the back is a bow, and the bottom has a thick stripe of black lining and white border. The sleeve cuff is black and trim of white ruffles, and on the shoulders was white fringed pads. White boots with a black heel and toe lined in silver to match the ribbon laced through the upper boot. The flap style cuff is blue with black stockings. She also sported a headband with a blue, black, and white stars design.</p><p>She felt nervous at the thought of being unapproachable. The minimal students here didn't wear a uniform and didn't look to be bothered in the early morning rays. In her quest of finding the damn office, she stumbles upon a tall male who had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair with a dark green spiked front and bangs.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay"</p><p>The male tried to calm the platinum-haired girl down, as she was freakin out a lot.</p><p>"But I did see you struggling a few seconds prior, are you looking for something?"</p><p>The girl who stopped freaking out, looked happy when he asked that question.</p><p>"Yes, actually. I was looking for the Diamond Branch of Heartland Duel School and the office. Do you happen to know the direction?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know the directio-"</p><p>"Kaito!"</p><p>A girl with long purple hair tied with a wing-shaped barrette, lilac sides tails, and pink eyes appeared next to the blonde. She was accompanied by a smaller girl who had short lavender lilac hair with blue eyes and yellow clips in her hair. They both greeted the blonde and turned to the platinum-haired girl, the girl with purple hair deciding to speak up.</p><p>"Hello, you're new to this place, we welcome you. My name is Kurosaki Ruri, the blonde male is Tenjo Kaito, and the girl here is Sasayama Sayaka. What's your name?"</p><p>"Well since you guys do this last name first name format, I would be called Melody Crystal, but usually it's Crystal Melody. And yes I am new here, I was just telling Tenjo-san that I needed directions to the Diamond Branch of Heartland Duel School."</p><p>She looked nervous, worried that she butchered her introduction. She was lucky that she met such friendly students, she didn't want them to hate her for a bad first impression, not that her uniform didn't make her stand out. Her thoughts interrupted by the small lavender haired girl.</p><p>"The Spade Branch isn't that far from the Diamond Branch, it should be in the same path Ruri is taking."</p><p>"Yeah. I could take you because Kaito's and Sayaka's branch is in the opposite way. You see, they both attend the Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School. Plus I would like to get to know you more Melody-san."</p><p>"Please guys, just call me Crystal. Thank you for all the assistance. Especially you Tenjo-san, I'm very socially awkward in new environments, so you coming to help me really relieved me from this nervousness."</p><p>"Crystal, you're welcome, and please address me by Kaito. As your first welcome present, we'll be your first friends here in this institution. From here on out, our friendship will only grow."</p><p>"Crystal, please if you need help, you can always ask us for help, and address me by Sayaka. I really would like to get to know you more and have someone who can tell me stories from where they have been."</p><p>"Crystal, address me by Ruri, and it will really be great if you can join our group of friends for break and lunch. You'll meet our other friends and they can meet you and we can have another female in our group. Please?"</p><p>Crystal was held her breath and smiled. She started to tear up, she's not going to be alone in this school.</p><p>"Thank you guys. I would love to join you guys for break, I'm glad to not be alone in a new place."</p><p>She checked her phone and saw that school started soon, she bid the two Clover students goodbye and began to walk with the purple-haired girl. Ruri began to ask about her old place, and why she came to Heartland. Crystal knew that she couldn't say anything that could jeopardize where she truly came from, so she told her an incomplete picture of her home and the home life she had. Ruri bought it and then asked about the Diamond Branch.</p><p>"Crystal, since you're part of the Diamond Branch, do you have the pin for the branch?"</p><p>"Yeah. The letter said to bring it, as it is part of the verification process the Diamond branch has."</p><p>Crystal takes the pin out of her bag and shows it to Ruri, who is amazed to see the pin in person. The pin has a thin silver border with a light blue middle. Ruri then gives it back to Crystal, who then pins it in the lapel of her jacket. She fixes her jacket and they pass by a building with a Spade by the entrance.</p><p>"Crystal, this is the Spade branch, this is where I go to class and where my friend and my brother study. It's wonderful here, and I'm really sad that you aren't with me here."</p><p>Crystal smiled and looked at the branch building. She found it charming and wanted to see how the inside looked but she knew she had to go to the Diamond branch.</p><p>A midnight green-haired male with golden eyes was on his way to the Spade branch building when he spotted his sister leaving the area and was about to walk up to her to ask where she was going when he saw another person with her. A female girl with platinum blue hair walked with his sister. Unable to see the female's face, he followed his sister until they were steps away from the Diamond branch building. He stood close to a tree, saw the young female bid farewell to his sister, and got to the front of the building to get verified and let inside. His sister started to turn and was walking a few steps away until she was shocked with the presence of her brother.</p><p>"Shun! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, Ruri."</p><p>"Well there was a new girl, so I led her to the Diamond Branch. We just spoke about her transfer. I was just going to the Spade Branch myself."</p><p>"Well let's head on, we don't want to keep Yuto waiting now do we?"</p><p>As the two siblings left the premises, Crystal had made her way to the office to get her schedule and an official ID. Once she got her program, she looked it over with the people from the office and asked for directions for each class. Two classes were of interest to the girl, as they were in the Spade Branch. She didn't ask why, but got 2 separate notes for the instructors of those classes. She made her way to her first class, and after she found the class, she knocked until a tall male with red hair and black eyes came and opened the door. Assuming that this was the teacher, she showed him her schedule and he checked it, before stopping the class and introducing the new student to the class.</p><p>"Everyone, we have a new student in this class. Everyone welcome Melody Crystal-san. Melody-san my name is Takushi Mieharu, but address me as Takushi-sensei. Welcome to the Diamond Branch, please introduce yourself."</p><p>She walked in and faced the class. She was nervous for her first class introduction. She had never done these before as in her other school, she came with everyone else and wasn't a new student alone. It gave her a bit of anxiety, but soon calmed down when she remembered Kaito, Sayaka and Ruri. she smiled and started.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Melody Crystal, I'm weirded out by the Last name first name format, I usually introduce myself as Crystal Melody, but im getting used to it. If you didn't figure it out by now, I'm not from Heartland and I'm studying abroad as of right now. Please treat me well. If you have questions, you can ask them now"</p><p>She waits for questions and and answers them one by one. Eventually she gets a question, she knew was coming.</p><p>"Why are you wearing a uniform? We don't have a uniform policy here."</p><p>"I wear a uniform because this isn't the only school I go to. I also attend the Heartland Branch of Crystal Prep Academy. The Crystal Prep Academy is a Idol School/Regular Studies. I work as an idol on the side, but because of Crystal Prep guidelines, I have to wear the uniform to show my representation."</p><p>She saw that there was surprised faces but that was to be expected. Luckily, the students didn't make a fuss about it. She didn't get more questions and her teacher gave her a seat near the window in the 3rd row. She started watching the class and started to take notes. She then just starts to get distracted for the rest the class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn. I'm really publishing a story on this. Well these first few stories or chapters will focus on the first arc that will take place in the XYZ Dimension. This will be the start of my future storyline and all chapters on this book will take place in either in the XYZ Dimension with Crystal or Standard Dimension with Jacqueline/Insolce. This will be primarily XYZ Dimension plot before the Invasion and I will be adding legacy characters to this part of the story. This is the prequel to my future story involving the main cast. Did I mention that this is a Shun Kurosaki x OC fanfiction. Please Review, all creative criticism will be appreciated .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartland Duel School: Meeting Yuto, Shun and the Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is meeting the rest of Spade and Clover Branch Students.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHH. Second Chapter up and I'm already planning the fourth chapter. I envision that the XYZ squad was nice before the Invasion so I wrote them in a nicer form,  or at least less extreme depending on how my story goes on. Along with the addition of the Diamond Branch, there will be a Heart Branch Division but there won't be much use since it serves only as a rival to the Diamond Branch like how the Clover Branch is the rival to the Spade Branch. I will explain more ot the dynamics of the schools as the story progresses, along with the introduction of new schools tied to Crystal's character. They won't have much presence here but the schools will play more of a role in the main story involving Insolce/Jacqueline. Well enjoy this chapter, comment, review, vote idk. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class had just finished a few minutes ago and Crystal was getting out of the class after speaking with the teacher about catching up. Break had just started and she was getting out of the Diamond Branch, when she noticed a purple haired girl with two other males with her. A male who had black and purple hair and a older male who had midnight green hair and a teal bang. Ruri was talking to both when she turned around and noticed Crystal coming out of the building.</p>
<p>"<b>Crystal!</b>"</p>
<p>Ruri ran to the girl, and didn't end up slowing down in time. Crystal ended up falling on the floor with Ruri, hitting her head hard on the pavement. Ruri was very much fine since Crystal soften her blow.</p>
<p>"<b>Ruri!</b>"</p>
<p>The two males ran up to the two females on the floor. Ruri was already fixing herself up, but Crystal was still on the floor, very much in pain.</p>
<p>"That hurts... It's still the first day and I'm on the floor already"</p>
<p>She sits up and a hand appears to her. She looks up to find the green-haired male out with his hand out for her and hesistantly takes it, and is lifted up. She starts fixing herself and when it comes to her hair, finds out her headband is missing. She looks at the floor until she feels someone fix her hair from the back and puts on her headband. She turns to see the same male who helped her a few moments ago. She moves away from the male with wide eyes, surprised that he still hasn't left. Ruri decides to intervene here.</p>
<p>"Sorry Crystal. I was just really excited to see you again. Plus I wanted to introduce you to these two."</p>
<p>Crystal proceeded to look at the two males, taking more of an interest in the taller male who held a mysterious scary aura around him. She then proceeded to introduce herself to them, just to be interrupted by Ruri.</p>
<p>"Guys, Crystal hasn't gotten used to introducing herself last name first name format, she's a study abroad student so she'll introduce herself in her normal way."</p>
<p>"Thanks Ruri. My name is Crystal Melody. I'm a study abroad student who's in the Diamond Branch Division. I've never told you Ruri but I'm a third year in the middle school division. I'm going to the High School Division next semester. I hope to make friends with you two and please address me by Crystal."</p>
<p>Ruri starts her intro of the two males and points to the shorter male.</p>
<p>"This Is Yuto. He's a friend of ours and a really good duelist. The taller one who helped you was Shun. He's the brother I told you about."</p>
<p>"Hello Crystal, I'm Yuto Rebellion. I'm a first year in the middle school division. I'm friends with these two siblings and part of the Spade Branch Division. You can call me Yuto."</p>
<p>The other male begins to speak.</p>
<p>"Hello Crystal-san, I'm Kurosaki Shun or Shun Kurosaki in your format. I'm also a third year like you, in the middle school division and a part of the Spade Branch Division. Yuto is my best friend and Ruri is my sister. You can address however you like."</p>
<p>Both males introduced themselves to her and she politely smiled, even though she's internally screaming inside. The younger male was nicer and was very friendlier than the older male who introduced himself in a very monotone like voice. Plus the older male scared the younger female a bit. She notes to herself to never be alone with Ruri's brother, if she didn't want to make the older male more aware of her existance. She was overthinking so much that she didn't notice Ruri started to drag her by the arm to the place where her friends were at. The two other males started to walk with the two females, Yuto taking Ruri's side and Shun taking Crystal's side.</p>
<p>The two Kurosaki's and Yuto spoke normally about their day and what the class was about. However Crystal was silent, barely noticing Kurosaki next to her and close to freaking out by the revelation but couldn't as she felt that she was unable to contribute to the conversation and felt a bit out of place more than being scared of a human. She stopped walking and stepped out of their group, going to a nearby bench to fetch her headphones out of her bag. Not knowing Yuto had stepped out of the group conversation when he didn't see Crystal by Ruri's side, she turned and found herself in front of Yuto. It startled her a bit, but not enough for her to full out scream.</p>
<p>"Crystal, are you okay? Why did you step out?"</p>
<p>Knowing she was being watched during her period of silence, she confessed.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I just went to go get my headphones out of my bag. I didn't have anything to contribute to your conversation so I stayed quiet and decided to step out. You guys have a group already and I just felt so out of place. Dumb right?"</p>
<p>She sighed and Yuto placed his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"We are your friends Crystal, you should have brought it up. We are planning to add you with us but how are we going to do that if we don't know what you're into? We want to include you, but please speak to us. Let's speak, all of us."</p>
<p>Yuto proceeded to grab Crystal's arm and pull her to where the two Kurasaki's were waiting, both taking their previous spots.</p>
<p>"Crystal, where were you? We saw that you were gone from your spot along with Yuto. What happened?"</p>
<p>"Ruri, I just stepped out to get my headphones and to speak with Yuto about something."</p>
<p>She then proceeds to smile at Yuto and takes his advice of speaking up.</p>
<p>"I want to literally sleep in class, I felt so bored but the teacher is so nice."</p>
<p>The conversation went on after that with all four of the speaking and laughing and with the younger students questioning if Crystal got enough sleep. Yuto and Crystal both spoke about the weirdest ideas and started laughing about the dumbest jokes. Ruri smiled, finally seeing Crystal having fun and not tense as she's been the past few minutes. Kurosaki was a bit wary of the girl, who despite her current state, held a mysterious aura and could sense that she wasn't telling them everything. Crystal started to talk with Ruri for the rest of the way until they hear name calling.</p>
<p>"<b>Ruri! Crystal!</b>"</p>
<p>The two girls faced the direction of the caller and it was Sayaka, Kaito and a boy who had red hair and teal eyes.</p>
<p>"Sayaka! Kaito! Hello!"</p>
<p>Crystal proceeded to go hug the two individuals, and then talk to them. Kurosaki and Yuto were confused on how Crystal already knew Sayaka and Kaito. They all went to sit down on an outdoor table near a staircase. Crystal took a seat and then Kaito decided to sit on Crystal's right side while Kurosaki dejectedly took her left. When everyone sat down, the students in the Spade Branch were on her left while the students of the Clover Branch were on the right. Everyone started chatting and Sayaka turn to Crystal and decided to introduce Crystal to the third member in their group.</p>
<p>"Crystal, I have to introduce you to Kozuki Allen or Allen Kozuki from the Clover Branch Division. He's in the same grade as me, and we have all the same classes together."</p>
<p>"Hello, you can call me Allen, nice to have a new face in our group. I'm a first year in the Clover Branch Division Middle School. I hope that Heartland wasn't that hard to get through."</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Crystal Melody, I'm a third year in the Diamond Branch Middle School Division. Call me Crystal. Heartland was alright, other than work, the teacher was nice." </p>
<p>After their introduction, Kaito decided to ask Crystal on her day.</p>
<p>"Crystal, how was your first class? Was it boring or entertaining?"</p>
<p>"Kaito, I wanted to sleep. Honestly it was wack but the teacher was laid back so it gets a 'ehh' score."</p>
<p>"Can I see your schedule, I want to check out the classes the Diamond Division offers."</p>
<p>"Sure, but I highly doubt they might be interesting. I might sleep through all of them."</p>
<p>Kaito chuckled at her reactions for classes. He wouldn't blame her for wanting to sleep in those classes. The Diamond Branch was known to give long lessons but to be able to produce a lot of pros that can strategize with any type of hand or deck. Kaito looked at her schedule and was shocked when he saw 2 classes in the Spade Branch. He knew that the Diamond Branch Division was like a sibling branch to the Spade Branch Division which meant that both branches helped students who had classes in both, but he thought that students rarely ended up in that position. He pulled Crystal up and then went to Yuto and pulled him up as well and then pulled them both away from the group.</p>
<p>"Crystal, how did you get classes in the Spade Branch? You're a Diamond Branch student, how?"</p>
<p>Yuto, once hearing the statement, took her schedule from Kaito's hand and looked at it. Kaito was indeed right, she had two classes within the Spade Branch. Both males wondered how that happened.</p>
<p>As the trio who were away conversed about their topic, Kurosaki couldn't help but wonder what they were up to, and why it involved Crystal and Yuto. Kurosaki was more concerned as he saw both Kaito's early reaction to Crystal's schedule and Yuto's reaction to her schedule not that long ago. It brought up so many questions that he had to ask the female. Other than the introductions, he didn't talk to the female and even on their way here, he only spoke short sentences. He did pick up on the signals that the third year girl was in fact afraid of him. He was wary of the girl when they met but she hardly seemed to pose a problem and in fact it was his sister that gave her a problem, running and falling on her, which when he thought about it, he should find out if she was actually okay. He made a note to himself to talk with Ruri about that later.</p>
<p>The group of three came back and took their seats again after an intense conversation, in which they found out partial new information about the newbie. When Crystal got to sitting down, she felt a cold aura coming from left. She hesitantly turned to her left just to meet with a judgemental stare from the older Kurosaki. She turned back around to face the Clover Branch group with a nervous/scared look on her face. Allen started to laugh at her expression, while Sayaka and Kaito smiled. Kaito patted her head, telling her that it's alright. The bell rang for the next class and Crystal and Yuto both stood up and left early from their group earning weird stares from the whole group except Kaito. Everyone grabbed their stuff from the bench and bid each other farewell, going to their respective branch.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heartland Duel School: Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal spends time with Shun and she's fearing her life for two periods. Then she's angry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuto and Crystal were tired of speed walking (running) to the Spade Branch. Crystal, when talking to Yuto and Kaito earlier, had revealed that she didn't have a fondness for the teal haired male and in fact was afraid of Kurosaki. She had asked Yuto if he could lead her to the Spade Branch and to her class. Not surprised to see verification for the Spade Branch, she pulled her ID out that held both the verification for Diamond and Spade Branch because of her little predicament and showed it to the verifier who then let me pass. Yuto entered after, putting away his ID once meeting with her again. They went looking for the class and found it in the 3rd floor. Once Crystal knocked on the door, Yuto bid his farewells and left, leaving Crystal to wait a bit until a young lady opened the door. She had a gentle smile and a really nice aura surrounding her. Crystal started to introduce herself to the lady.</p><p>"Hello. I'm a new foreign student Crystal Melody or Melody Crystal. I come from the Diamond Branch and my schedule shows that I have this class in the Spade Branch. Nice to meet you."</p><p>I gave her my schedule and she checked it for any errors and to verify my story. She then handed me back my schedule and proceeded to introduce herself.</p><p>"Hello Melody-san, I'm Mizuki Hibiki but address me as Muzuki-sensei, I'm your duel history teacher. Class starts in 3 minutes, so can you wait outside in the corner until I quiet down the class so I can introduce you. Welcome to the Spade Branch Division."</p><p>She smiled and went inside and Crystal went and walked passed a few students before stopping and turning the corner and hiding, waiting for the 3 minutes to pass. She was nervous about meeting new people who weren't part of the Diamond Branch, not that she had friends there but she was in a new territory all together. It wasn't her branch and she was one of the few who had 2 Branches. While she was thinking, the door open and and Crystal started to become even more nervous. She heard Mizuki-sensei talk after.</p><p>"Class, we have a new student today joining our class. Come on in!"</p><p>Crystal took a deep breath and walked into the front of the class with the most confidence she could muster. She was relieved that it worked, as she heard ooo's and ahh's from her peers. However all that confidence vanished when she faced the class and faced the one person she never wanted as a classmate.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~A few minutes prior~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kurosaki had just entered class two minutes before the bell rang for the start of class. Once he sat down, he started to hear rumors about a new student. Frankly he didn't care and cared more on why Yuto and Crystal suddenly ran off like that. He started to question if Yuto just wanted to take her to the Diamond Branch to see how the building looked like. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell and Mizuki-sensei started class. Mizuki-sensei started talking about a new student joining their class, which got the class curious because who would join a class this late in the school year. Mizuki-sensei called the student in and Kurosaki, who wasn't invested in the introduction before, stared in shock as Crystal, the girl who is a Diamond Branch student, enter his class. He felt the confidence radiate off of her walk to the front of the class but diminish once she faced the class, once she faced him and stared at him in shock.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~Back to now~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Crystal couldn't believe it. Shun Kurosaki was in the same class as her. As she continued to stare at him, the fear in her kept on growing but she couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried. Mizuki-sensei decided to talk right then and there.</p><p>"Melody-san please introduce yourself."</p><p>Crystal just realized that she had to introduce herself to Kurosaki and in a class setting and that thought scared her. Before she relied on Ruri, but now that Ruri wasn't here, she felt like a mess. She gathered her confidence again (what was left anyways) and relaxed before starting off the same speech she had said many times before.</p><p>"Hello, My name is Crystal Melody or Melody Crystal. If the introduction of my name didn't give it away, I'm a student currently studying abroad here. I'm not a Spade branch student but a Diamond Branch student."</p><p>She showed her pin and ID that verified the Branch she's in.</p><p>"You may ask questions if you like."</p><p>Crystal answered many questions and one was why she had a Spade Branch class, to which she answered with a 'I don't know'. Then one of the students had asked the same question that was asked in her first class.</p><p>
  <b>"why are you wearing a uniform, we don't have a uniform policy."</b>
</p><p>Crystal looked at Kurosaki who had this curious look as if he had the exact same question. She dejectedly answered.</p><p>
  <b>"I wear a uniform because this isn't the only school I go to. I also attend the Heartland Branch of Crystal Prep Academy. The Crystal Prep Academy is an Idol School/Regular Studies. I work as an idol on the side, but because of Crystal Prep guidelines, I have to wear the uniform to show my representation."</b>
</p><p>Not even a second later was the class loud and asking about her ranking and who she was. Crystal had a terrified look on her face, not expecting the class to react wild to the explanation. She looked at the teacher and frantically shook her head and Mizuki-sensei started to quiet down the students. She headed to where Crystal was and went to assign her a seat. Sadly Crystal's luck was bad as she ended up sitting a seat in front of Kurosaki and she felt him stare (more like glare) at the back of her head. Her biggest wish now was for this class to end and she could go to her next class, but she felt a gut feeling that Kurosaki was going to be in the same class she had. Once Mizuki-sensei gave out the assignment, Crystal quickly got into finishing the assignment, turning it in, putting away her materials and falling asleep until the next bell rang, not caring if Kurosaki stared at her or not.</p><p>Five minutes before class ended, she woke up and looked around and took in her surroundings. Turned around to face Kurosaki, who was still working on the assignment, wondered how she got the same class as him and if fate hated her. She quietly stood up, gathered her materials, gaining the attention of the teal hair male and other students, as she made her way to the teacher's desk. Kurosaki stared at the figure of the female as she made her way to the teacher and started talking about something. He noticed the teacher look at her computer and then called him over, to which he noticed Crystal looking away from the teacher. Mizuki-sensei then began to explain why he was called.</p><p>"Kurosaki-san, can you show Melody-san to her next class? I believe you have the same class as she does and since she's new, she might get lost."</p><p>He reluctantly agreed to take her to the class and as the last words were being spoken, the bell rang which everyone started gathering their materials. He went back to his desk and as he was putting away his materials, he noticed that the platinum haired girl was no longer in the classroom and he started to rush and once he finished, he rushed out of the classroom and onto the crowded hallway, looking and spotting her by the balcony, looking down to the main center that was in the first floor, filled with students walking to class or hanging out and talking, He got near and once he reached her, forced her to turn to face him. He then proceeded to (semi angrily) question her.</p><p>"Crystal, why did you leave the damn classroom? I have to take you to class and I find that you AREN'T there. I don't know what's wrong with you nor do I know why you are terrified of me but it's not an excuse for you to leave. You're new and haven't seen this whole school but one wrong turn in this Branch and you could be faced with people who aren't as nice as Ruri or Yuto. I'm supposed to take care of you here and I can't have you wandering off. Don't do this again or else I'm not going to find you and you can stay lost for all I care."</p><p>Crystal had never seen Kurosaki this mad before and frankly she knew that he was right but he was being a jerk about it. She shouldn't have wandered off and knew that she didn't know what type of people she would encounter here. But what made him think that she should easily trust him? She was fine trusting Ruri and Yuto for helping her earlier in the day but Kurosaki? The only thing he's done was have a frightening presence and glaring at the back of her head like she's done something terrible, he hasn't been nice nor has he tried to at least communicate properly to her so what make him so different from the others that she should trust him. She didn't have the time to respond as Kurosaki grabbed her arm and pulled her to the next class that was a floor below the third and a few doors after. Crystal looked around to see students quietly commenting and looking at their actions on their way down and through the hallway. Once they got to the door of the classroom, Crystal harshly yanked her arm away from his hand, which forced Kurosaki to turn around and she started to comment.</p><p>"Kurosaki, thanks. Yes I was terrified of you but now I know you're just a jerk. You're spouting about how I don't know people here and you're right about that but what about you? You've been glaring at me as if I've done something wrong and you haven't proved that you aren't any different than the other bad people here. Like what have I done to you for you to glare at me to receive this treatment! You're being a jerk to me for just wanting to explore this branch. You know what? Just stop bothering me, I'm obviously a nuisance for you."</p><p>And with that, Crystal angrily stepped inside while leaving a shocked Kurosaki by the door. Kurosaki, now letting everything sink in, was now confused and somewhat regretting his actions, as he realized his sister was friends with this girl and his whole group was friends with the new girl. He questioned if his actions were right, as he made the new girl angry and that was something she didn't need. As he stepped inside, he noticed that Crystal's stuff was in the 2nd empty seat in his table. He groaned as he made his way to his seat and saw Crystal in the front and rolled her eyes when she saw him in his seat. Homaru-sensei 'started' his Monster Effects Seminar Class. He let Crystal introduce herself, in which she hid how pissed she was at the male and hid how scared she was of that uniform question. After the introduction, she walked over to her seat and she sat down next to Kurosaki and just paid attention to the lesson, ignoring the looks the Kurosaki gave her and got to work when the assignments were given. As they both got to work, Crystal looked at Kurosaki from the corner of the side and took notice of his appearance while he worked. She took notice of his eyes when he was focused on the task, how his golden eyes shined when he was close to the answer, the loose strands of hair falling forward as he's writing, his pale skin that honestly fits him. She realized that he was a pretty attractive person, if he wasn't rude. She also started thinking about her actions. She didn't want to go off on him like that, as he helped her get up and fix her headband, and had agreed to lead her to her next class but she wished he could have gone in a different way of explaining things rather than him getting angry at her. She didn't notice that class was almost done and that she hadn't turned in her assignment. The bell rang and snapped her out of her thoughts and quickly puts away her stuff before realizing that her paper wasn't in her table. Freaking out, she frantically looked around until Kurosaki tapped her shoulder. She turned and was about to tell him to leave her alone, when he told her that he turned it in.</p><p>"Oh, okay.Thanks"</p><p>Crystal never more in her life wanted to disappear at that moment. Kurosaki walked out of the class and she followed. The walk was quiet and awkward as they didn't know what to say to the other. They both wanted to apologize but their pride wouldn't let them, and plus Ruri and Yuto had just spotted both of them.</p><p>
  <b>"Shun? Crystal? Crystal what are you doing in the Spade Branch?"</b>
</p><p>Crystal turned around and sadly smiled. She was going to tell Ruri later but she had Kurosaki in her class so now it wasn't possible to delay the information, but before she could explain Kurosaki had beaten her to the explanation.</p><p>"Crystal has 2 classes in the Spade Branch, and those classes are the same classes I have so I went and took her."</p><p>Crystal turned to Kurosaki, who gave her a non threatening glare before she agreed to what he said. Ruri smiled and went to grab Crystal's arm to drag her to get lunch with her while the two males walked behind them. On their way to the cafeteria they met up with the Clover Branch gang and then all of them entering the cafeteria.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to post all the chapters from my book from wattpad/Quotev but this format is weird.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heartland Duel School: Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cafeteria and apologies?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cafeteria was big, having a food court-like appearance with a second floor and the eating space outside. Crystal left the group as she noticed the line was closer than the rest of the other branches. As the group each separated to their respected branch line, Ruri noticed Crystal gone, the group turned to find Crystal by the line where the Diamond Branch was located. They noticed that each branch had different food and that Diamond by far had the most variety to which Crystal didn't notice. She was too busy getting her choice of food. She got some sushi, rice, spicy chicken with octodogs, takoyaki and sandwiches. She also took strawberry milk, water with her. Once she showed her verification and utensils, she went to find the rest of the Spade group already waiting and the Clover Branch barely coming out. Once everyone was ready, they all made their way to the second floor to where they found a big table for the group to sit. Crystal sat down in the middle with Ruri on her left and Kaito on her right. Kurosaki sat in front of the female and Yuto in front of Ruri. Allen took Shun's left and Sayaka sat next to Allen. Once they thanked for the food, they began to eat and then took notice of Crystal's tray of food and the difference between the branches and Diamond and all the variety that branch had. Crystal, eating her rice, started to notice the stare of her friends looking at her food and started to smile and laugh.</p><p>"Guys, if you want to try it, go ahead, I'm not stopping you. I got a lot for that reason."</p><p>Once she finished that sentence, the group decided to grab what they wanted. Ruri grabbed some of the sushi, Allen grabbed an octodog, Sayaka took a sandwich, Kaito and Yuto took a takoyaki. Once they all got something, she noticed the male in front of her not taking anything. She figured it was because of earlier.</p><p>"Shun are you going to get anything?"</p><p>She then realized that she called him by his name rather than Kurosaki but it didn't change his answer</p><p>"No..."</p><p>She sighs and starts to eat her share of the food. She then ate the last sandwich that was in the tray of 2, enjoying the mixture of flavor in her mouth. Once she finished the sandwich, she opened the strawberry milk and started to drink it to wash down the food. Once she finished, Kaito started to speak with her and tell her more about his daily life and things that were going on while Crystal ate and finished her lunch. She started getting more into the topic with Kaito and started to laugh and enjoy herself, something that Kurosaki noticed and had a slight dislike for. Kurosaki took a good look at her while she was in this state. Beautiful blue eyes that held tears of laughter rather than anger or sadness. Her smile, contagious and affectionate. Her overall complexity was something that he considers attractive for a female, well at least for him. He had only been wary at her and gotten a frightened expression and when he accidentally raised his voice at her, she became hostile and angry. He knew inside that she wasn't going to harm him or his friends but then what was his reason for being the way he was towards the girl? He looked at the two again to find both of them conversing about macaroons and Kaito telling her about this place that he knows, that makes some of the greatest macaroons in Heartland City and how he's willing to take her after school tomorrow if she's not busy. That doesn't sit well with the teal male as Crystal takes him up on his offer.</p><p>A few minutes before the bell rings and Crystal is putting away her drinks and bids everyone farewell early as she heads out the Diamond Branch. Kurosaki then leaves without the others noticing and heads towards the Diamond Branch in pursuit of Crystal, who is several feet away. Once he catches up to her halfway through the route, he pulls her by the arm and into a secluded area where there would be less people to see them. Crystal, being yanked by the arm from her path, just wailed before facing Kurosaki in said secluded area. Wearing a bored expression, she questioned the reason for being yanked from her path.</p><p>"Why did you literally yank me out of the path? I got classes to prepare for, lives that I need to liv-"</p><p>She was cut off by an embrace from the taller male. She froze on the spot, unable to comprehend why Kurosaki was acting so weird. She then heard mumbling coming from the taller male.</p><p>"I always hug Ruri when I apologize for my actions, and I think this is an appropriate time to do so as well. Crystal, I'm sorry for glaring at you, and raising my voice and getting angry at you. At first I was wary of you as the individual that came in today but seeing as Ruri and everyone else enjoyed your company, I slowly became more comfortable with you around but I think I just scared you more. But then you left the classroom while I was putting away my materials as I was supposed to be your guide, I panicked. I genuinely got worried for your safety and who you were to encounter. You were right, you have no reason to trust me a-"</p><p>He was then cut off by the girl hugging him back. Crystal didn't know if hugging him back was the right course of action, but understood why he didn't trust her and how he was overprotective of the group he has and she found it cute. But she understood the last part, she did leave without permission and she could have very well met with the wrong people. She was surprised that he cared about her safety and wellbeing rather than getting to class and raising her voice didn't solve problems and just made it worse.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kurosa-"</p><p>"Call me Shun, Crystal."</p><p>"Fine. I'm sorry Shun. You were just looking out for me and I had no reason to raise my voice at you. And I'm sorry for saying that I couldn't trust you when you helped me earlier. I was just stressed and scared of you but that isn't an excuse for me to act that way. You were just worried about me and I didn't give you my thanks for that."</p><p>They both stayed in each other's arms, one of Shun's arms on her waist and the other to her back while Crystal had her arms around his waist. They both enjoyed it and it felt like they weren't afraid of the other, and they just both understood each other. They both knew that this was the restart of their friendship and they haven't felt any less comfortable with each other's presence. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heartland Duel School: Is it Considered Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal telling the full story of her secret (kinda?)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finished importing all the chapters so the rest are released at the same time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang for the start of the 4th class and they both let go of each other, looking in a different direction with dark blushes on their faces because their embrace was longer than they both expected. Since the Diamond Branch wasn't that far, Shun decided to walk Crystal to the branch as they both started to know more about each other. She learned that Shun has a RaidRaptor Deck and that him being scary was unintentional. Shun learned that Crystal was here to check out the development of the new Crystal Prep Branch in Heartland and that she met everyone in the morning and started talking and that's how she was so knowing with the rest of the group. They both reached the Diamond Branch Division and once at the door, Crystal had bid her goodbye and went to verify, with Shun looking after her before he made his way to the Spade Branch.</p><p>He made it all the way back to the Spade Branch without any of his friends noticing him until he saw Ruri and Yuto looking at him by the entrance.</p><p>He made his way to the entrance, where the others were waiting and he was bombarded with questions, the main question being</p><p>"Why were you coming from the Diamond Branch pathway?</p><p>"I met up with her and took her to her branch, nothing else."</p><p>The two seemed unconvinced but decided not to press further as Shun made his way to his classroom for the next class.</p><p>~<strong>Time Skip~</strong></p><p>Classes were over for the day and Crystal was putting away her items and getting out of the class. She took this chance to review her plans and what she's doing later. She went downstairs and exited the building to find a group of 6 familiar figures just casually waiting and talking. They haven't noticed the platinum-haired girl yet and Crystal went to put on her headphones and decided to continue walking the path leading to her house/dorm from Crystal Prep Academy where she would pick up her items then head to Crystal Prep. Her plan was going along just fine until Sayaka's distant voice was heard at the end of a song playing.</p><p>"Hey, Isn't that Crystal?"</p><p>To which they all turned to the direction where Crystal was walking and saw that she was quite a several feet away. They all started to run in her direction as she wasn't paying much attention and scared the life out of Crystal.</p><p>Crystal who was very much minding her own business didn't take the scare very well and tripped, falling face flat on the path. At this point, she stayed on the floor regretting life choices until she felt two people picking her up from her lying state on the floor. Kaito and Shun picked up the girl and made her stand up again. After Crystal registered the action, she dusted off her uniform and thanked the two males. The action of dusting her uniform prompted a question from Ruri, who took notice of her uniform.</p><p>"Crystal, why are you wearing a uniform, we don't have a uniform policy."</p><p>Crystal then sighed and walked onward and decided to tell the group on their way there. She wanted to wait till they just forgot the fact she wore a uniform but it wasn't the case.</p><p>" I go to another school, I go to the Heartland Branch of Crystal Prep Academ-"</p><p>"<strong>THE IDOL SCHOOL!?!?!</strong>"</p><p>Crystal jumped back and stopped at her excitement from the mention of Crystal Prep. This was the opposite of what her class reaction was. Shun wasn't surprised and Yuto was a tad bit scared of the younger Kurosaki. The Clover students seemed to be unfazed by Ruri's action and seemed to be smiling at the girl's outbreak.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about that? I love Crystal Prep and I've always wanted to go there since its establishment not that long ago. So what rank of the Crystal Prep system are you in?"</p><p>The boys were confused. They thought that this was a regular school and now Ruri was talking about some type of system. What was Crystal Prep and what is a system? Crystal sensing their questions and figuring out that Ruri might be the only Kurosaki who knows what she's talking about decides to answer their question. She really didn't want to head down the rank route in this conversation but it seems that Ruri knows more than she thought.</p><p>"The system she is talking about is the Crystal Prep System. Crystal Prep Academy is a Regular Studies school but It also has an Idol Branch as Ruri said previously. I take both courses after my dueling school courses here, and it's the reason why I'm in the Diamond Branch in the first place. I'm overlooking the development of this branch and its integration to Heartland. Plus Crystal Prep and Diamond Branch are working together for me to attend this institution. The System is just a ranking in the Idol Division that states who is the top idol at the moment. It ties close to the actual ranking system. The actual ranking does say who is at the top of the idol world and who you need to beat in order to be at the top. But you have to wait till the actual competitions to try to take down who is on top."</p><p>She looked at the two boys and sighed.</p><p>"Yuto, Kurosaki, Kaito... Can you hold on to Ruri, I'm going to tell her my ranking and I don't want to get dropped. Please?"</p><p>The boys did as they were told and held on to the girl's arms while Ruri had this confused look on her face. The males were so confused about why they had to hold Ruri's arms for a little piece of information. Crystal turned around and sighed, wondering if it was too late to back out.</p><p>"So Ruri, I'm in first... top ranking in the Crystal Prep Idol Division."</p><p>Ruri started giggling, not taking it serious</p><p>"You're Kidding, right?"</p><p>Ruri, being held back by the three males, asked. Crystal pulled out her digital ID from that school and showed it to the female. It showed her grade, information, and her rank in both the official ranking and the Crystal Prep ranking. One thing that stood out to the female was the name in the ID "Crystal Melody" and the picture of Crystal's Idol form, a famous idol who is on many billboards in Heartland. Ruri, after being shown proof of her ranking and identity, started tugging towards Crystal, being held back by Yuto, Kaito, and Shun.</p><p>"I can't believe you're her. I thought you just had similar names but you guys being the same person. Shun, Yuto this who I was talking about a few days ago. I want to be just like her, this is why I wanted to go to that school and that concert. I'm a big fan of yours, Crystal. I have all the covers of your photoshoots in my room. You've been an inspiration to me and I always told my brother about you and how I always wanted to meet you but he always told me it was impossible."</p><p>Ruri was starting to tug less but Crystal felt like it was weird telling these people who she was. Especially the males who didn't know her until Ruri explained to them. Ruri was finally let go and ran towards Crystal to hug her, just for Crystal to move last minute and Ruri to miss and almost fall if it wasn't for Crystal's handy work. She let Ruri hug her after she calmed down and continued to walk to the area where the others were waiting for them.</p><p>"Thank you for your support Ruri, I love it when people tell me that, cause it shows that I've made people happy. But you know, it's hard work doing this. I've been doing this since my last year in elementary. Sometimes I want to quit cause everything from precision to the dancing, singing to outfit for the concerts, it becomes too much. But I know I can't, cause who else is going to pull people out of depression, who else can make music that makes people dance and songs people can relate to. I already lost a fan to depression and suicide and the note keeps haunting me every day. How they listened to my music in their last moments and were glad that I was there keeping them fighting to see another day but they couldn't keep going. I don't want to lose someone like that again so I keep on being an idol, pushing my limits so that my voice can reach that fan I lost to show that they are still on my mind and are a big reason why I haven't quit. Every time someone tells me that, I remember who I am doing it for and why I can't stop, you don't realize that I'm willing to tire myself out just for my fans, even if it means causing irreversible damage to myself"</p><p>Crystal didn't realize she was looking at the floor with tears in her eyes until Ruri, Sayaka, Allen, and Yuto all hugged her. She stayed still with wide eyes looking at the floor until a hand was on her head and brought her to look up. Crystal turned to Kurosaki, who just nodded like he was signalizing that it was fine to cry. Crystal hugged the four younger students and started to cry silently and the four held the platinum-haired girl, hugging and telling her that it was fine. After a minute, Crystal stopped crying and let go of the four and walked in front of Kaito and hugged him, getting hugged in return. She then let go of Kaito and walked up to Shun. She looked up at him and with no hesitation, threw herself into his arms, hugging him and taking him by surprise. Kurosaki, surprised at the sudden gesture, looked at the group and they signalized him to hug her back. He held her while she cried a bit more, burying her face in his chest, feeling comfort in the older male's hug. She looked at him and muttered a 'thank you' and then removed herself from Kurosaki's arms.</p><p>She slowly walked forwards before turning around.</p><p>"Thank you, guys. I needed that. It might have been my first day but you guys already have done so much for me and for that I thank you. I found a group I can rely on and I really am glad I'm not stuck on my own." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back to update and its chapter 5 of the Heartland Duel School saga and honestly I don't know how long the saga might because this is obviously is going end with the invasion but it is going to incorporate different elements like idols similar to what Aikatsu does and magic but that isn't going to be the biggest focus. Well, maybe the idol part a bit more but not as much the group making memories and building up Crystal's relationship with Shun up until the event that ends up fucking up that progress, which is not the invasion. Magic has many limitations in this series and will become a part of the main story once the main story gets to that point but for now, no big part for magic. Please stick with me in this and see how this journey ends and I'm already in progress with the main book of this series which will start with Jacqueline/Insolce and her group Masquerade co-lead by her friend Erick Slyion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heartland Duel School: GODDAMN IT, I'M LATE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal is late to work and home shouldn't have been revealed to these siblings duo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She then smiled at the group and they all smiled back, even Shun. They all went walking to their homes, the first to depart being Allen and Sayaka as they lived in the opposite direction of the school entrance and bid everyone else farewells. The five rest walked the same direction and crossed the street before Kaito had to make a turn one way and leave, with Yuto leaving a few steps ahead making a turn opposite of Kaito. The last few people remaining were the Kurosaki siblings and Crystal. As they made their way to the last street, Crystal checked her phone and was alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be late! Sorry guys, but I need to bid farewell, See you tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the siblings no time to answer, she ran and crossed the street where the siblings were waiting in with the few remaining seconds left, made it to the other side and waited for the same light that the siblings were waiting for, just across the street. Once allowed to cross, she ran while the siblings walked and she made it to a house a few feet behind another crossway, and rushly entered. The siblings walked and looked in slight amusement as they learned that Crystal lived across the street from their home. As the siblings neared their house, they both saw Crystal quickly exit her house with a one strap backpack similar to the one she had worn in the duel school and rush onward without noticing the siblings just to later disappear turning the corner. The siblings knew that she was busy but never expected her to be this busy. They went home and the siblings decided to keep tabs on when the platinum haired girl was going to return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Time passed and it was already 11pm and still no sign of Crystal. At this point Ruri had fallen asleep in her room and Shun was in the living room, studying and almost falling asleep until a soft car rumble was heard and woke Shun from his sleeping state. He looked at the time and it was 11:30pm and he checked out the window and saw Crystal exit from a small limo with the Crystal Prep insignia on the doors. He saw her in a state of tiredness and saw her making her way to the door in a swaying motion and was going to check to see if she made it inside but his drowsiness got the better of him and darkness consumed his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, the two siblings woke up and prepared themselves for the new day of school. As they walked out of their house, they saw Crystal, across the street and a few steps ahead with headphones on, swaying while she walked and a tired expression. Ruri tried to call her name out to no answer. Crystal went on to check her phone and run on forward, leaving the two siblings confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Flashback to Crystal’s side of events leading to the Present~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal finished the classes within the Academy at 10:00 pm and got on the small limo reserved for the top idol and asked the driver to stop by a fast food place as she hasn’t had dinner yet. After she ordered and got her food (with a disguise of glasses and a hat) she proceeded to sit down in one of the empty table in a secluded area quietly enjoying her meal and once she finishes and cleans up her area, she proceeds to walk outside to where the driver is waiting for her to step in. A few minutes pass by and Crystal is already getting sleepy. She arrives home by 11:30 pm and thanked the driver before she steps out and the driver takes off. She doesn’t notice Kurosaki looking through the window as her sleepiness starts to consume her vision. She opens her door and at that moment, she goes to complete a few tasks she had left and by 2 am she quickly makes it into her room, not even changing before she collapses on a makeshift bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light rays hit Crystal’s face as she stirs from her slumber. She checks the time and it marks as 6:20am. She goes to shower and starts getting ready for school, not noticing her lack of energy and grabs another copy of the same uniform and puts it on. She does her hair and eats her breakfast so by the time 8:20am rolls around she has her headphones out and she is out the door. She is too tired and too out of it to notice the siblings across the road behind her and looks at the time and starts to run. She remembers that she wanted to visit the library before class started so she runs onward and in 4 minutes makes it to the Duel School.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walks around and locates the library, center of the school and proceeds to walk in and go to the front counter to ask directions to a row of books she’s interested in. Once she gets her answer from a young lady operating the front desk, she strolls through the library, yawning and taking in the scenery of the library. Grey walls with multiple tables in the front, rows of books behind the tables and to the sides but separated by a walkway that leads to a lounge area filled with a few students and a stairway in the right that leads to the second level. She had no need to go to the second level as her type of book was found on the first floor. After she finds the row and finds the book she is looking for, she tries to get it but fails due to lack of energy in trying to tiptoe higher. When she’s on her tiptoes and trying not to yawn while reaching for the book, an arm gets the book she was reaching and she turns around to find Kaito with the said book in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Crystal, you wanted to get this book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted to learn more about XYZ summoning. I know the basic mechanics but I've never actually had a battle to learn and expand on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito gave her the book and took out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want help with that? I can teach you about certain traps and spell cards, along with helping you build a deck and incorporating some Rank Up Magic Cards in your deck. Plus I can be your duel partner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please. I want to learn all I can about this. When can we start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal was happy and excited that Kaito was asking to help her with her dueling skills. They traded phone numbers and put their phones away. They talked about what cards could go in her deck and if she wanted to build one new deck. As they conversed, Kaito grew fond of the excited girl and wanted to help her grow her skills. He saw the potential of this girl and how in her eyes were pure eagerness and the will to learn and grow. They walked to the librarian who scanned and gave Crystal the book and they both walked out of the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito and Crystal were so distracted with how to plan their lesson that they didn’t notice the Kurosaki siblings walking behind them from a few feet. The siblings were looking at the actions that the pair in front of them displayed before Ruri started calling out to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Crystal! Kaito!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to face the siblings to greet them, just to meet with a charismatic Ruri and a bored Shun walking towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Guys how are y’all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Crystal, Kaito. We’re fine just a bit tired. We called you Crystal but you didn’t answer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal was quite surprised when she heard this as she didn’t hear anything, and she never saw said siblings by where she lives. Then again, she wore headphones this morning and never saw the siblings head home after she left in a rush yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean called me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After you left your home, we got out and we saw you in the path and I tried to call you but you didn’t answe-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, does that mean you know where I live?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes cause while you were rushing, we saw you run into your house which is in front of ours and then run out. So nice meet you across the street neighbor”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through all of that Crystal had a face of shock as she didn’t plan to have friends by the area let alone live a few feet away. Kaito was quite amused at how this whole event happened. As for Shun, he had a different thought. He remembered that he didn’t see any moving trucks during the weekend before yesterday, which prompted him to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal something else about that house, I didn’t see moving vans. Did you not have anything brought here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal turned to him and had a zoning out moment before returning and answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no? I brought half of my clothes, my necessities and other things I can carry. The rest should be coming this weekend, just in time cause I should be finished painting the inside of my house by then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri, hearing that, got an idea on how to bond more with the new girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal! What if we all go and help you move in? It’s hard if you're doing it on your own and we can help you. I can also help you paint if you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh ... are you sure? I don’t want to take your time nor do I want to bother you. Plus I got this week off so I can finish moving so I don’t need to worry about my idol career as of right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly Ruri didn’t let this go as quickly as she would’ve liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t bother us,and since we don’t have plans that day, that’s what we are doing! I’ll join you today to help you paint so by the weekend we can just move in and place your stuff ok!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri didn’t give Crystal time to answer as she went on to walk forward along with her brother and Crystal just internally screamed. Guessed she wasn’t getting out of this no matter what. Kaito just smirked and proceeded to tell her,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll be in your house soon, by the way don’t forget that we are heading to get macaroons today once after school starts. I’ll meet you by your branch so we can head over there. I gotta head to my branch now, see you Crystal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to walk in the direction of his branch and she walked to her branch in tiredness as she replayed the events that led to her having friends over. It had been a quick friendship and even now she didn’t know why she was putting so much trust on people she only knew less than 24 hours ago. What was she thinking? She was really stupid for letting people go into her life this quick but she didn’t mind or at least she felt like it didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for this late post bruh. I'm disappointed in myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heartland Duel School: Unconsciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shun accidentally knocks Crystal unconscious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for the long wait, but I'm currently working towards my final and I'm concentrating on that. But on other news, the next update will most likely a Halloween update even though I'm hella late. I will be doing holiday one-shots based on Crystal's time in XYZ, so no main cast, only the resistance group. So enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Time Skip~</strong>
</p><p>She was walking out of the Diamond Branch building with more tiredness than earlier before. The class was more of a lecture type and she was tired, her focus wasn’t in the right place and she faded in and out of vision a lot. She has to buy a drink to keep her awake because at the rate she is going in, she’s going to knock out in her next class. She saw the trio of Spade Branch waiting outside for her and she walked towards them acting happy of sorts just to hide how tired she was. </p><p>“Hello Spade Trio, I have arrived at least I think I did. Let’s go!”</p><p>Ruri thought nothing of said statement, but the other two were not convinced. Crystal started walking forward, when Yuto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, and then Shun made the grave mistake of putting his hand on Crystal’s head. Once Shun puts his hand on top of her head, something triggered inside Crystal that makes her widen her eyes and before she can tell him not to put his hand on the top of her head in that way, she collapses on the floor. The trio starts panicking and Shun picks up the unconscious girl, bridal style from the floor and Yuto grabs her one strap backpack. Ruri, worried about the girl, had dialed Kaito since he would be with Sayaka and Allen to tell them what happened to Crystal and Kaito telling her that they would meet her in the infirmary. </p><p>As the trio made closer to the infirmary, which was part of the center building, they found the Clover trio already waiting and they all saw the unconscious girl in Shun’s arms. As they all walked into the infirmary, the nurse in charge noticed the unconscious female and quickly escorted them to the area of the room where the beds were located. Shun placed the girl in one of the beds and Yuto placed her backpack on the side of the bed. Ruri got close to her and took off the jacket and handed it to Yuto, who placed it in her backpack. This left Crystal with her red vest and the room with silence. The group looked at the group and pondered how in the 2 days she’s been here, has she landed in the infirmary so quickly. Shun had the most dejected feeling as she collapsed when he was going to tell her about her act. He remembered the day prior to how she arrived at 11:30 pm, and how she was swaying when she was walking. She probably shouldn’t have been here but because this was her second day, she probably forced herself to come here. This girl was already causing herself problems. </p><p>As the group was in the infirmary, Sayaka broke the silence and asked how this happened. </p><p>“How did Crystal collapse? Was she alright when she arrived?</p><p>Shun decided to tell them the information he saw throughout the early day and yesterday.</p><p>“I think I know what happened. So turns out Crystal lives across the street from us and she arrives at 11:30 pm. It’s still possible to be fine and not collapse but since she did, I figured she might have stayed up longer and it could have left her with less time to sleep. This is what I think happened and it does explain why she was tired and swaying while walking to school and how she zoned out in the morning.”</p><p>Kaito decided to contribute to the conversation with observations of his own.</p><p>“I want to add something as well. When she was at the library, I saw her swaying and yawning when walking towards the rows of books and I went to see what was up and say hi to her she was failing to get a book on the top shelf, not because she was short but because of tiredness, you can see it from her actions.”</p><p>Once they got the basic idea of what might have happened to cause this, they were going to speak more but the bell for the next class rang and the Clover Branch trio was the first group that started to leave, but not before they looked at Crystal’s unconscious form. Before the group left they decided to come back to visit once lunch were to begin. They all didn’t know what to make out of the situation. After they bid their farewells, the two younger spade members left so they wouldn’t miss class which left Shun the final person to stay with Crystal. He looked at the girl’s body and how she was steadily breathing, which was good. He went on to leave the infirmary, but not before getting a note from the nurse describing Crystal’s condition and why she isn’t in class. He made it to class with a few seconds to spare and handed Mizuki-sensei the note he had and made his way to his seat before the lesson started. Once the lesson started he concentrated on the task but couldn’t help but look in the direction of the empty desk where Crystal was supposed to sit in today.</p><p>
  <strong>~Time Skip~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shun had just exited Mizuki-sensei’s class and was making his way towards Homaru-sensei’s class. On the way to his class, he unintentionally attracted the attention of many girls. This was quite normal as girls whispered about him being “a cool silent” type of guy that had good grades and was popular due to the rivalry duels with Kaito which also placed Kaito in the same boat of being popular and with good grades except for Kaito being a more “Princely” type of guy. As he finally made it down the stairs and was nearing the door to Homaru-sensei’s class, a girl was pushed to stand in front of him and when she noticed that his attention was at her, she handed him a love letter. He didn’t take it and bluntly told the girl that he solely wanted to focus on dueling and he couldn’t accept that letter. He then went around the girl and walked on to his class, leaving the girl slowly falling on the floor. He walked into the class and went to his seat, the same seat that he shares with Crystal but decided to keep himself preoccupied with the starting lesson rather than the unconscious female.</p><p>20 minutes into the lesson, there is a knock at the door, Shun pays no mind to that and continues his work. Homaru-sensei opens the door and is handed a note by the person on the other side. At this point, everyone is curious about who the person is on the other side is and all the whispers start to annoy Shun at this point. He can’t concentrate on the work given and just looks at the door where Homaru-sensei is at. Once Homaru-sensei steps out of the way to let the person in, Shun is left speechless as Crystal walks in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halloween one-shot next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heartland Duel School: Abnormal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past memories reappear for Crystal and she isn't sure if she should tell them her dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I haven't discontinued this book. I want to work on this project of Yugioh ARC-V with aspects of Aikatsu and magical girl (kinda) but the school wants to be a bitch so sorry for the 5-month delay in this. Oh yeah chapters will take a while to update as I caught up to all my saved pre-written chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Crystal walks in with her strap backpack and her coat in her arms rather than her wearing it, leaving her with the crimson vest and her white long sleeve dress shirt under the vest. Shun looks at Crystal and checks if anything was wrong with her and if she was tired. Once she makes it to her seat with Shun, he starts to bombard her with questions. She tells him to hold them for later. She then neatly places her coat over her chair and fixes her appearance. She then takes out a piece of gum which Shun notices since at this point, he’s faced in her direction and pops it in her mouth causing her eyes to widen at the sourness and feels more aware than usual. She starts the work that the class focusing on and Shun just watches Crystal speed write through all the questions like she knew the answers. He just turns and does his work, hoping he was just hallucinating or something. Sadly that wasn’t the case as 15 minutes later she finishes the work and hands it to the teacher with an unnatural calm attitude, which he wasn’t used to and was unsure if she was actually okay. She goes and sits down, puts away her stuff, and slowly waits till the bell rings, zoning out after a few seconds.</p>
<p>The bell rings signaling the class and Shun gathers his stuff and sees that Crystal hasn’t left that state of zoning out and figures that he should probably bring her back down to earth. He tries snapping his fingers in front of her face and he waves his hand in front of her face which both don't work. He then just decides to pinch her cheek which got him a yelp of pain from the girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that for?!” Crystal asked while she rubbed her cheek in pain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For not answering when I spoke,” Shun replied as he had his bag, ready to leave. </p>
<p>Crystal quickly takes in the environment and sees that everyone has already left the class and grabs her bag and walks with Shun out of the class and out of the Spade building to find the other 2 Spade students and the Clover trio outside of the building.  They all saw the girl and went towards her, with all of them saying different things to her until she put her hand slightly up. </p>
<p>“Guys I know you want to know why I am alive rather than dead in the nurse’s office but please let’s get food first and I’ll explain everything over lunch.” She turned around, put her earbuds on, played loud music to distract her from the stares she got from the group along with calming her nerves and walked to the cafeteria. The group, seeing as Crystal was managing fine but were worried about her health, reluctantly followed her, hoping that she will explain what happened after they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone got their food and walked to where they sat yesterday. They started to eat before Crystal interrupted their meal. “You guys want to know how I woke up well let me tell you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                <em>        <strong>Flashback</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is going on here?” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>She walked around in an unknown place. She felt some sort of familiarity with this place. She looks around within the setting, walking around the corridors, deducing that where she was, was a school, seeing students with uniforms around. She walked and saw many doors around, but a room stuck out to her. By that time, there were fewer students, and was able to walk alone to the entrance. She heard voices coming out of it and decided to try and hear what they were saying. She stood outside and peeked inside. It was some sort of hall, big but without seats and empty. She saw two people in it. One of them was a tall male, brown hair, blue eyes, and wore some type of white sleeveless trench coat with a black shirt and black jeans. She heard a Mr. Seto Kaiba come from the other male which she could only perceive as the name of that male. The other male was of a darker skin complexion, was bald, had this purple uniform, and was talking about owning this institution. She didn’t hear anything of his name other than Akaba. She was going to hear more until she heard someone calling her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“******, hey come over here.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She saw four students facing her direction, all of them wearing a blue uniform. One was a female with blond hair and hazel eyes. Another had grey hair and blue eyes, she thought his eyes were a pretty shade of blue. She saw another taller male with blue teal-like hair and eyes, who she as well thought was pretty. She had favorites if people had blue in their appearance. The last male had black hair that was spiked up kinda and black eyes. These four looked at her like they knew her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Um hi guys, how are you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She received weird stares from the group. </em>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you okay ******? You seem out of it.” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The grey-haired student asked. </em>
  <strong>
    <em>“Edo, does it look like she’s okay? ****** are you worrying about the new task we were given in class, if you are then maybe you need to relax, let's hang out, we can watch Ryo beat Jun, ok?” “Asuka!” “oh shut it Jun, all know how you are.” "Asuka don't tell him that he's going to lose, one it hurts his pride, and two it's better for him to think he has a chance and ruin it there." "Ryo!" </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The three students laughed at Jun's outburst and she was trying to hold back a giggle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>She heard herself say. She was then dragged away, a sharp pain hitting her head, she drops to the floor, with those people by her side worrying what was wrong and then becoming unconscious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Dream state over-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I tell them about the Dream? I don't understand it myself. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has 2 new elements added Magic and Idols. They aren't big in the story but they will play an important role in the main story. I'm quite new at writing duels do there won't be many duels or if there is there will be a time skip. The main story will contain duels though so yeah. Please enjoy this story of the past.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>